


One-Shot: Stayin' Alive

by DayOldHakarl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Headcanon, One-Shot, random silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayOldHakarl/pseuds/DayOldHakarl
Summary: Just a silly little headcanon I wrote while listening to some 70s music. Pay it no mind :)





	One-Shot: Stayin' Alive

One day Julian and Jadzia are bored and Julian starts humming “Stayin’ Alive” for whatever reason. Irony probably.

“What song is that?” Jadzia asks.

Julian looks aghast. “You’ve lived how many lives and _you don’t know ‘Stayin’ Alive’_? It’s one of the best classical songs from Earth.”

“Okay, I have to hear this.”

Cut to thirty minutes later. Odo gets multiple reports of Jadzia and Julian disco dancing through DS9 wearing sunglasses and bellbottom uniforms and boppin’ to a beat only they can hear.

It takes Sisko everything he’s got for him not to burst into laughter (and even more to not join them).


End file.
